In My Eyes
by akemi-hoshi
Summary: Naruto AU. Konoha High. The drama, the friendships, the relationships, hardships, space ships . How will these girls survive?


A bleak, overcast sky rumbled along outside. Shrill screeching reached the ears of a girl, who was groaning in detest, trying to smash the alarm with her fist.

After violently silencing her alarm, she sat up, groggily scratching her head covered in a tangled mass of sandy blond hair. Looking out the window, she sighed loudy.

_"Damn, first day back to school and it looks like it's gonna rain..."_

She dripped out of the bed and made her way blindly toward the restroom. Sliding from her lavender pajamas, she walked into the shower.

Feeling the cool water beat against her tan skin woke her. She stared at the beige walls of the shower, in a daze that was common to most people when they are shocked from their dream world. She wrapped a towel around herself once she was done. Staring at herself in the fogged over mirror, she shoved several limp bangs from her emerald eyes.

Sighing, she dragged a brush through her hair, instantly pulling it up into four separate pigtails on her head. She snatched the hair dryer from the counter and warmed her hair. She didn't particularly care about how stupid it was to put her hair up and then dry it. She was never one to care much about image, otherwise she would have chosen a much more modern hairstyle.

Walking back to her room, she opened her closet. In it hung an off-white button-up blouse with a Konoha symbol on the arm, along with a black pleated skirt with a navy blue stripe running the width of the hem. It had a matching black tie with a navy blue strip through the center.

She threw on the the uniform and ran downstairs to the kitchen. Turning on the lights, she started making breakfast for herself and seemingly two others. Laying out eggs, sausage, and toast on the table, she went to the base of the stairs.

"If you two don't get down here, no breakfast!" yelled the cranky blond.

Almost in an instant, two males raced down the stairs, still half dressed in an attempt to get breakfast. The one with the flaming red hair and a Chinese symbol on a corner of his forehead, hastily buttoned up his shirt while jamming a piece of toast in his mouth. The taller one, for some reason wearing black cat ears on his head, groaned in displeasure.

"Uhh, Temari, it's not nice to threaten your little brothers on the first day back to school. Plus, it's gonna be Gaara's first day at our school, so be nicer and let us sleep in next time," explained Kankuro.

Temari scowled, placed her hands on her hips, and pointed an accusing finger at him, "Consider yourself grateful that I even consider waking you up, let alone make breakfast for you. You're gonna take Gaara to school. I have to meet up with my friends before school starts. And take those ridiculous cat ears off your head."

Grabbing a plate, she quickly shoveled down breakfast, grabbed her bag, and ran out the door before her brothers complained anymore.

Kankuro and Gaara stared at the door where Temari once was. Kankuro sighed, removing the cat ears and placed then on the table. He fumbled around with his tie and looked over toward the counter. There were two bento's on the table, each labeled with one of their names.

"Awww, she still loves us no matter how much she bitches at us," Kankuro smiled. They consumed their breakfast and left.

_--meanwhile--_

Temari groaned when she felt the first drop of water on her nose. Instantly she was caught in a torrent of rain and she began running toward the school which was now in her sight.

_"Shit, this is bloody wonderful. This is turning out to be a sucky day..."_

Concentrating on not slipping on the slick sidewalk, she didn't notice a lanky boy skateboarding in her direction.

He didn't seem to be paying any more attention than she was. He had music blasting loudly from his Ipod, seeming to be unaware of the change in weather. His hairstyle seemed resistant to the rain also, since it still stuck up straight in a single ponytail even though it was sopping wet. He rounded the corner just as Temari walked right into him.

They collided together and landed sprawled out on the soggy sidewalk. Temari cursed loudly. She looked up, rubbing her temple. She then noticed that he was wearing the boys uniform from her school. She didn't recall ever seeing his face in the school, so she came to the conclusion that he was a freshman.

"Bastard, watch where you're going," she hissed while picking up her stuff and made a mad dash toward the school.

_"This is just not my day."_

The boy, dazed and confused, realized that water was pouring from the sky. He stepped back on his skateboard, and made his way toward the same direction.

Gaara and Kankuro, several feet behind the pair, made their way relatively unharmed since they both donned the modern invention called an umbrella and they both had the common sense to watch where they were going.

* * *

**AN:** Okay, my very first fanfic that is continuous. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. They way this fic is going to work is that it's going to be from the perspective of each of the main Naruto girls. Temari, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino

Each chapter is going to be sorta short. I can't seem to match up to the fanfic styles that other people usually use, which are incredibly long and not as wordy as mines, so tips and pointers would be nice. I don't see how anybody could write that much in one sitting without exploding.

I though it would be too confusing to have it in first person while having it in different views, so a la third person! Be careful with the perspective though, since I don't want people flaming me about "INO DOESN'T ACT LIKE THAT!" Well stop and think a little, little person. Maybe Ino isn't the only blond teenage girl in the series. I'm fairly sure that she doesn't have brothers either, especially by the names of Gaara and Kankuro. What would be even stranger is if someone said that the girl was Sakura. Ummm, blond hairpink hair...sureeee O-o

So please think before you speak, or in this case, type. I would love it if people could help me find errors, since my rl friends weren't very friendly with the written version of this. -- But alas, I am tired now, so bai!


End file.
